bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miss Right
'''Miss Right '''Es la primera canción de la edición especial de SKOOL LUV AFFAIR y la canción promocional de este. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=You’re my Miss Right, Miss Right neol nochindamyeon miss, right? Miss Right? (All Right) You’re my Miss Right, Miss Right Girl you want my kiss, right? Miss Right (All Right) neoui sexy mind and your sexy body noe jureum hanakkaji seksihage taeeonan yeoja geurae cheong banbajiwa huin tie keonbeoseu hai hana That makes me wanna party on your body challangineun gin meori kkeut singgeureoun golbani jijeogwineun han pyeonui sup gateun neo, dosi sogeseo banjjagyeo geu bihyeonsiljeogin momeuro nae hyeonsireul anajwo And i want you to be really really real for me ttaeron naui eomeoni, ttaettaeron naui eneoji o nan soljikhae geoteurodo neomu naiseuhaeseo ginjangeul nochil su eomneun naui enemy bakke manheun jeongsanghyeongdeulgwaneun dallaseo neo gateun yeojareul isanghyeongira hana bwa geurae neol saenggakhamyeon maeumi jakku siryeowa nae gyeoulbada, neol geotgo sipda Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego neoui harureul algo sipeo, neoui hansumi doego sipeo Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram nalssimajeo ttak joheunde neowaneun ttak indeutae nan gachi georeobolkka hamkke georeobolkka nalssimajeo ttak joheunde nawaneun ttak indeutae neon soseol sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram baro neoya eojjeom sarami geurae sesangeul honja saneun deutan chakgagi deune nae gyeoteul jinaneun geudae nae mameneun neoraneun dalkomhan barami bune neon ttakhi kkumiji anhado maeryeogiran hyangsureul ppurigetji amado sineun eopdago mideosseotdeon namajeodo sineul mitge mandeureo naege yeosineun baro neo niga eorideon maldeon, naiga manteon sumgin aiga itdeon naneun sanggwaneobseo naega neol saranghageodeun neowa hamkkeramyeon eodideun kkochi pin garden myeongpum baegeul jwigibodaneun nae soneul jabajuneun jiltusimgwa sigibodan doemdoemireul arajuneun geureon neowa hamkke uriui miraereul geuryeobwa uri keopeul sinbal saie eorini undonghwa Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego neoui harureul algo sipeo, neoui hansumi doego sipeo Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram baro neoya ttak on geot gatae nae mameul heundeun juingongi ape na kkeullineun geot gatae jaseokcheoreom, jigeum baro neohante neoui sarm neoui mam neoui face tto neoui line machi peojeul jogangmanyang nae isanghyeongeul matchun saram Oh god neoran nalssie ikkeullineun baram neoneun kkot naneun beol hangsang neol hyanghaeman ganeungeor Yo I told you many qualifications ’bout my MISS RIGHT But why you’re my MISS RIGHT is.. you are.. Just you Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego JK/JMneoui harureul algo sipeo, neoui hansumi doego sipeo Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram nalssimajeo ttak joheunde neowaneun ttak indeutae nan gachi georeobolkka hamkke georeobolkka nalssimajeo ttak joheunde nawaneun ttak indeutae neon JK/JMsoseol sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram baro neoya |-| Hangul =You’re my Miss Right, Miss Right 널 놓친다면 miss, right? Miss Right? (All Right) You’re my Miss Right, Miss Right Girl you want my kiss, right? Miss Right (All Right) 너의 sexy mind and your sexy body 뇌 주름 하나까지 섹시하게 태어난 여자 그래 청 반바지와 흰 티에 컨버스 하이 하나 That makes me wanna party on your body 찰랑이는 긴 머리 끝 싱그러운 골반이 지저귀는 한 편의 숲 같은 너, 도시 속에서 반짝여 그 비현실적인 몸으로 내 현실을 안아줘 And i want you to be really really real for me 때론 나의 어머니, 때때론 나의 에너지 오 난 솔직해 겉으로도 너무 나이스해서 긴장을 놓칠 수 없는 나의 enemy 밖에 많은 정상형들과는 달라서 너 같은 여자를 이상형이라 하나 봐 그래 널 생각하면 마음이 자꾸 시려와 내 겨울바다, 널 걷고 싶다 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 너의 하루를 알고 싶어, 너의 한숨이 되고 싶어 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 영화 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 너와는 딱 인듯해 난 같이 걸어볼까 함께 걸어볼까 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 나와는 딱 인듯해 넌 소설 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 바로 너야 어쩜 사람이 그래 세상을 혼자 사는 듯한 착각이 드네 내 곁을 지나는 그대 내 맘에는 너라는 달콤한 바람이 부네 넌 딱히 꾸미지 않아도 매력이란 향수를 뿌리겠지 아마도 신은 없다고 믿었었던 나마저도 신을 믿게 만들어 나에게 여신은 바로 너 니가 어리던 말던, 나이가 많던 숨긴 아이가 있던 나는 상관없어 내가 널 사랑하거든 너와 함께라면 어디든 꽃이 핀 garden 명품 백을 쥐기보다는 내 손을 잡아주는 질투심과 시기보단됨됨이를 알아주는 그런 너와 함께 우리의 미래를 그려봐 우리 커플 신발 사이에 어린이 운동화 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 너의 하루를 알고 싶어, 너의 한숨이 되고 싶어 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 영화 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 바로 너야 딱 온 것 같애 내 맘을 흔든 주인공이 앞에 나 끌리는 것 같애 자석처럼, 지금 바로 너한테 너의 삶 너의 맘 너의 face 또 너의 line 마치 퍼즐 조각마냥 내 이상형을 맞춘 사람 Oh god 너란 날씨에 이끌리는 바람 너는 꽃 나는 벌 항상 널 향해만 가는걸 Yo I told you many qualifications ’bout my MISS RIGHT But why you’re my MISS RIGHT is.. you are.. Just you Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 V/JM너의 하루를 알고 싶어, V/JM너의 한숨이 되고 싶어 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 영화 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 너와는 딱 인듯해 난 같이 걸어볼까 함께 걸어볼까 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 나와는 딱 인듯해 넌 JK/JM소설 속에서나 있을 JK/JM것만 같던 그 사람 바로 너야 |-| Traducción al español= Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * A pesar de ser una canción titulo, no tiene MV ni coreografía. * Para el 2nd MUSTER, se intercambiaron las partes entre Vocalistas y Raperos como penalización de un juego. * Comunmente en conciertos, BTS deja al ARMY cantar los coros finales de la canción. Categoría:Canciones